Po0L BOi
by uninspired me
Summary: He was a boy. She was girl. Can I make it any more obvious? One-shot Puck/Rachel fic. Almost canon, but not really...So AU. Also kinda a Song-ficlet, but not really.


**Po0L BOi**

_Summary: He was a boy. She was girl. Can I make it any more obvious? One-shot Puck/Rachel fic. Almost canon, but not really...So AU. Also kinda a Song-ficlet, but not really. _

_---_

_Author's note: So, I read this fic the other day that referred to Puck as 'pool boy', and for some unknown reason, I got Avril Lavigne's Sk8ter Boi stuck in my head, so this is what came out of that. I know it's a bit of an old song, and I can barely remember the lyrics, but here goes... I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. _

_P.S. For the purpose of this story, they're all in Senior Year, although I think they're meant to be sophomores in the show (though I don't really know how, because all the male actors are pushing 30... lol... okay slight exaggeration...but it's up there). _

_Also, I know that this is from Quinn's POV and it may seem like a Quick fic, but this is __DEFINITELY__ a __**Puckleberry fic**__. And if you can remember the song, you can probably guess why. And if you can't, then try to make it through to the end before giving up. Also, I think I unintentionally made Quinn a little trampy in this story, but oh well. _

_Now on with the story... _

---

Quinn instantly noticed him the first time he came over to clean her pool. And no, that wasn't a euphemism.

He was shirtless, and she could easily see his rippling muscles and firm abs from her bedroom window. Apparently her father thought he was good at his job, because he started coming by once a week, and suddenly she had a pretty keen interest in swimming.

Since her father spent most of his time in his study, and her mother was always off organising events with the other mothers from church, Quinn was free to prance around in not-so-wholesome bikinis as she flirted with him while he cleaned her pool.

He called himself Puck.

She was a little surprised to find out that they both attended William McKinley High together, and that he was rather notoriously known as the resident bad boy. But she didn't care, because he had a smile that was enough to make her go weak in the knees.

He never made a move on her. That is, until one particularly nippy Fall day after school and she was waiting outside on the front steps for her friend from Celibacy club to give her a lift home.

He had strolled out of the building after football practice, freshly showered and his Mohawk glistening with water. He smiled when he noticed her standing there, trying in vain to protect herself from the cold.

"Hey," he had almost whispered, as he walked up to her.

Without another word, he had shrugged of his letterman jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, never once breaking eye contact.

The intense look he was giving her, made her hold her breath and shiver in unknowing anticipation.

She saw what was happening, but her brain hadn't really registered it until his lips had brushed against hers, and her eyes fluttered shut.

It started tentative and slow, but the kiss soon grew deeper and more heated as she pressed herself into him.

When oxygen became an issue, they finally pulled apart and he gave her a smile that made her heart melt. She stared at his mouth that was now smudged with her lip gloss, and it just made her want to do all those non-Christian things that she had been warned would send her straight to hell.

But she didn't care.

That is until the sound of the school doors opening and a loud gasp brought her back to her surroundings.

The next thing she knew, she was being tugged along to the car park as his jacket had been unceremoniously ripped from her shoulders and thrown at the confused-looking stud.

"Quinn, what are you thinking?" her friend, Eve, berated her as soon as she had gotten in the car. "Do you know who he is? I mean, he cleans pools for heaven's sake. You can't get mixed up with a Lima loser like him. You don't want to get stuck knocked-up and alone in this dead-end town, do you?"

And by the next morning, Quinn had been convinced that she definitely couldn't be pulled down by a Lima loser who was stupid enough to think that a Mohawk was cool (even though it kind of was).

So, when he smiled at her the next day as he approached her in the halls, she gave him a cold glare and pretended to look right through him as she turned around and walked away.

Two days later, she decided the best way to show him how much she _didn't _want him was to date Finn Hudson, a good Christian boy who was sure to be a 'somebody' some day. Besides, as head cheerleader, who could possibly be better for her than the captain of the football team?

She openly flirted with Finn in front of _him_, where she was once again surprised to find out that they were actually best friends, and within a week, she and Finn had been deemed the "it" couple of WMHS.

However, just because she was in a deep and meaningful relationship with Finn, didn't mean she couldn't continue teasing Puck.

So every week when he came over to clean their pool, Quinn continued to parade around in her assortment of bikinis and the only difference now was that she no longer openly acknowledged his presence. But she secretly relished the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Her life was pretty much perfect.

That is until about three months later when her boyfriend had decided to join the Glee club, and started making moony eyes at Rachel 'Man-hands' Berry.

So to keep him in line, Quinn had also joined Glee; if only to be there as a constant reminder that he was hers.

But it didn't help. He still continued to be fixated with the wannabe school girl slut.

In a desperate attempt to keep Finn's focus on her, she had slept with him. It had been painful, and was over in thirty seconds. That night, when she got home, she could see Puck outside cleaning the pool from her bedroom window, and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry.

She found that her plan had had its intended effect and Finn no longer even glanced in Rachel's direction.

So, all was as it should be.

Until a few weeks later when _he_ joined Glee too.

At first she thought it was because he wanted to be close to her, but he barely even noticed her as he entered the room and walked towards _her_.

The next day, he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to Nose-Job, right there in front of everyone. And _she_ was smiling at _him_ as he stole her breath away and made all the girls, and Kurt, swoon (including herself).

But _he_ only had eyes for _her._

Now he was everywhere she looked, walking thought the halls with the Pink-Tramp hanging onto his arm, smiling up at him. But what really killed Quinn, was that he was smiling back. It was almost the same smile he had given her after they had kissed. Except that this one was brighter, and seemed to reach all the way to his eyes.

That week, when he came over to clean her pool, Quinn had pulled out her skimpiest bikini and made a big show of laying down her towel before lying down on top of it.

But he hadn't even glanced her way. In fact, for the entire afternoon, he diligently cleaned her pool completely oblivious to her presence. That is, in between the text messages he was receiving every forty-five seconds. And every time he read one, he'd get this goofy grin on his face that was so much more enthralling than the sexy smirks he used to send her. Now, she wanted nothing more than for him to be smiling down at her with this goofy grin.

When regionals rolled around, all Quinn wanted to do was cry. And not only because _he_ and Man-Hands were singing a love song to each other right in front of her and half the state of Ohio, and so obviously meaning every single word.

No, the other reason for her threatening tears was the positive take-home pregnancy test she had disgustingly thrown away in the girl's bathroom no more than half an hour ago.

By the time of graduation, she was just more than seven months pregnant and living in Finn's musty basement, as he spent all of his spare time pretending to be handicapped so he could provide for their baby girl.

She'd heard from Tina, who'd heard from Mercedes, who's heard from Kurt that _he_ and big-nose were headed to New York City.

He had been offered a full ride to NYU for his music, and she had been accepted to Julliard.

And Quinn... she was stuck in Lima, Ohio, carrying a baby she didn't want, staring up at the boy that she turned down as he accepted his diploma and sent his girlfriend a loving smile.

---

_Author's note: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it, and that it makes sense. If it doesn't, search YouTube for the song and it might make better sense. (I'm so not sure which 'generation' would know this song, because I listened to it when I was a teen, which granted wasn't too long ago, but yeah... I can't even remember when it came out, or how long ago it was. I should probably look it up...but...meh.)_

_ If anyone is tempted to make a video set to this song please let me know, because while I'd liked to attempt it myself (for some reason I can't get it out of my head, and it actually kinda fits the story line of the show... lol... except for the Puckleberry goodness) other than a few dabbles here and there, I pretty much have no experience with making videos and would end up making a mess of it. I'd love to see your interpretation. Anyway, just a thought. Thanks again for reading! _


End file.
